SUN FOR WORLD
by marlya.poetranatar26
Summary: sumary: Sang cahaya akan kembali menyinari segala sesuatu yang telah menggelap, dialah yang akan memberikan harapan kepada seluruh makhluk hidup, serta menjalankan tugas yang seharusnya, menjadikan diri sebagai pelindung dan penerang bagi setiap yang tersesat, menghancurkan setiap lawan yang menghalangi tujuannya..., apakah dia dapat melaksanakan tugas tersebut...?


Disclaimer :Naruto dan High school dxd bukan punya saya

sumary: Sang cahaya akan kembali menyinari segala sesuatu yang telah menggelap, dialah yang akan memberikan harapan kepada seluruh makhluk hidup, serta menjalankan tugas yang seharusnya, menjadikan diri sebagai pelindung dan penerang bagi setiap yang tersesat, menghancurkan setiap lawan yang menghalangi tujuannya..., apakah dia dapat melaksanakan tugas tersebut...?

Naruto & High School DXD

pair : ?

genre : fantasy, adventure, dll

rate : M

warning : typo, OOC, Gender bender, incest Dll

'warning' batin berbicara

"warning" berbicara

 **'warning'** batin non human berbicara

 **"warning"** non human berbicara

 **-GREAT BALL-** jurus

GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA, BAGI YANG SUKA MONGGO BACA

*prolog

kicauan burung mulai terdengar di pagi hari yang terasa dingin, di suatu kota di kerajaan sihir terbesar di benua Istopia yang mana di seluruh benua ini selalu terselimuti salju yang terus menerus turun selama kurun waktu 460 tahun setelah terjadinya perang besar yang berlangsung di benua tersebut . bangsa Naga, Penyihir, Magical Beast, Dan terakhir adalh Bangsa Cosmos. Merekalah yang menciptakan perang terseut , namun pada akhirnya perang tersebut berakhir dengan ledakan yang mana ditimbulkan oleh raja naga terkuat dan tertua yaitu Drandelion yang mana dia adalh naga es tertua dan terkuat , karena dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat perang yang semakin lama semakin menjadi akhirnya dia meledakkan diri dengan jurus terlarang yang dia miliki sehingga semua yang ada didaratan benua Istopia menjadi beku . namun ada beberapa tempat yang tidak membeku itu dikarenkan sang naga sempat membuat beberapa penangkal di tempat-tempat tersebut agar bangsa manusia yang tak bersalah tidak menjadi korban dari peperangan tersebut , itupun karena Drandelion telah berjanji pada raja penyihir yaitu The King Solomon agar tak mengikutsertakan bangsa manusia , walau pada awalnya ia menolak namun pada akhirnya drandeliion pun menuruti apa keinginannya , perang pun berakhir karena semua ras yang berperang telah membeku dan perlahan tapi pasti mereka mati karena es yang yang berasal dari drandelion itiu merupakan es yang mengandung racun, walaupun begitu masih ada sisa dari ras-ra tersebut dikarenakan mereka tidak ikut berperang atau lebih tepatnya menolak untuk ikut berperang . merka mengalami kerugian besar-besaran yang man populasi mereka menurun drastis dan hanya menyisakan 10-15% saja dari masing masing fraksi.

setelah berlalunya perang besar tersebut masing masing dari bangsa ersebut memilih berdamai yan membagi wilayah mereka secara merata yang mana bangsa naga berada di bagian utara benua istopia, penyihir dibagian barat istopia, magical beast dibagian selatan istopia, dan terakhir bangsa Cosmos yang merupakan bangsa yang mengalami kerugian terbesar yang hanya menyisakan 10% saja dari keseluruhan populasi yang ada sebelum perang karena bangsa inilah yang paling banyak diburu oleh seluruh bangsa dikarenakan bangsa ini memiliki keunikan yaitu mereka akan dapat dengan mudah mengcopy semua jurus sihir hanya dengan sekali lihat, mereka kalah krena kelemahan mereka yaitu api dan petir, karena badan mereka yang terdiri dari 87% air menyebabkan mereka akan menguap dan mati jika terkena api dan mereka akan melemah jika mereka terkena petir. Namun semua itu dapat diatasi dengan baju mereka yang terbuat dari Kristal, yah bangsa mereka dikenal sebagai bangsa yang sangat kuat serta sangat kayak karena semua yang mereka gunakan terbuat dari bahan Kristal yang sangat langka dan hanya ada di tanah mereka, namun semenjak usainya perang besar tersebut mereka mulai mengasingkan diri mereka dengan cara berpencar ke seluruh benua supaya mereka terhindar dari bahayanya perang dingin, yah walau perang telah usai mereka masih mengalami perang dingin antar bangsa karena bangsa lainnya masih menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman yang sangat patut diwaspadai, namun masih ada juga yang menempati wilayah tanah kelahiran mereka yaitu di benua islandia bagian timur yang merupakan bagian di benua islandia yang paling berbahaya dan teraneh, kenapa? Karena setiap manusia yang masuk kedalam wilayah tersebut akan mati karena tidak adanya gas oksigen di wilayah tersebut dan juga walau tidak adanya oksigen di daerah tersebut ada hutan yang sangat luas yang terdiri dari kumpulan pohon _arbor mortis_ yang hanya bisa tumbuh didaerah timur, karena pohon tersebut hanya bisa hidup jika tanah yang ada mengandung Kristal hitam yang disebut darknes Kristal karena Kristal inilah yang menyebabkan udara di timur menjadi tidak ada oksigen dan hanya menyisakan gas gas penyusun udara lainya.

Bangsa Cosmos juga dikenal sebagai bangsa peniru wujud, karena tubuh mereka yang terdiri dari 87% air mereka dapat merubah wujud mereka menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan seperti berubah menjadi manusia.

Adanya bangsa Cosmos yang merubah wujud menjadi manusia terkadang menyebabkan mereka memiliki keturunan dengan manusia yang menghasilkan kuturunan yang unik dikarenakan setiap anak yang dihasilkan dari persilangan cosmos dan manusia akan menghasilkan anak yang menuruni sifat tubuh cosmos namun bukan air, tetapi unsure alam lainnya seperti Tanah, Angin, Api, Petir, Es, Cahaya, Bayangan, dlsb. Dan juga akan menuruni mana magic dari cosmos yang kapasitas mana mereka termasuk extreme.

End prolog

*skip

Di perbatasan wilayah barat dan timur terdapat sebuah des kecil yang hanya terdiri dari 100 kepala keluarga. Matahari mulai melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu menerangi setengah bagian bumi dengan cahaya-nya, semua mahkluk hidup dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi…. Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang masih belum menerima cahaya sang mentari tersebut, lihat saja ketika cahaya yang membawa kehangatan tersebut mulai memasuki kamar gadis tersebut gadis itu malah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal agar cahaya itu tidak mengenai kepalanya yang pasti menyebabkan dirinya akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, namun sebagai manapun usahanya agar tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, akhirnya diapun terbangun dengan tidak elitnya,

(## yaa~ bisa dibilang dengan jatuh dari kasur dengan kepala menghadap lantai sehingga ia pun mencium lantai tersebut dengan mesra?) Setelah mendengar panggilan dewa kematian alias teriakan dari sang ibu dari luar kamarnya.

"NARUUTOOOO BANGUUUUN !" teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamar gadis yang bernama naruto tersebut

*BRAAAKH *BRUK

Suara pitu didobrak dan sesuatu yang jatuh

"itee tei…., kenapa sih kaa-chan selalu teriak-teriak setiap paginya" keluh naruto sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terasa sakit akibat jatuh dari kasurnya

"itu karena kamu yang tidak bangun-bangun dasar pemalas, cepat bangun atau kau tidak akan kebagian jatah ramen hari ini" ujar sang pelaku penghancur pitu tadi .aka kushina

Di sebuah ruang keluarga sorang pria berambut pirang terlihat menghela napas dang mengeluh

"haaaah~ pasti aku harus kebali mengganti pintu kamar naru-chan "

*kembali lagi ke kamar naruto

Setelah mendengar ucapan kaa-chan nya yang terdengar seperti kutukan dari kami-sama?. Dengan secepat kilat naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak

"UWAAA KAA-CHAAN KEJAAM" teriak naruto yang melesat kekamar mandinya untuk mandi, sedangkan kushina yang melihat tingkah putrinya hanya menghela napas karena dia heran kenapa naruto sangat menyukai ramen.

"haah, kenapa kalau soal ramen saja, naru langsung bereaksi" gumam kushina yang masih terdengar oleh naruto karena jarak khusina yang dekat dengan kamar mandi naruto

"KARENA RAMEN ADALAH MAKANAN PARA DEWA KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN HARUS TAU ITU !" teriak naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi nya

Kushina yang endengar teriakan naruto pun hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut.

*skip

Usai mengenakan pakaian favoritnya yaitu kimono lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan corak jilatan api warna jingga di bagian bawah dan ujung lengan kiri dan kanan serta lambang pusaran air berwarna merah dibagian punggung, serta menggunakan celana panjang ketat seatas mata kaki berwarna hitam , dan jangan lupa sebuah penjepit rambut berhiaskan bunga mawar jingga bertengger manis di atas surai kuning sepanjang paha miliknya, setelah melihat penampilannya yang tergolong cantik ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruang makan, Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika teringat akan satu hal yah benar dia melupakan rubah jingga kesayangannya. Kemudian dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian kamarnya untuk mencari rubah tersebut, dan matanya tertuju di pojok ruangan sebelah kirinya, dan benar saja ia melihat seonggok bola berbulu dibagian tersebut, lalu melangkan kakinya menuju benda tersebut lalu iapun berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus bola berbulu tersebut, boal berbulu tersebut lalu bergerak menampakan kepala rubah imut dengan pandangan sayu seperti orang sehabis tidur.

"ohayo~ kyuma-chan…, ayo bangun kita sarapan! " sapa naruto dengan lembut kepada rubah tersebut yang bernama kyuma .aka kyubi kurama itu adalah panggilan saying kepada rubah kecilnya tersebut

"hooaam~ ohayo naru.., baiklah naru tapi aku mau degendong olehmu diatas kepalamu boleh-kan ?" sapa balik kyuma dengan nada malas, dan meminta dengan wajah memelas yang terkesan imutnya telah overdosis membuat siapa saja tidak akan tahan untuk mencubit wajah rubah jingga tersebut

Nyiiit~

" kyaaa kamu imut banget kyuma,,, baiklah sini aku gendong" pekik naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi rubah kesayangannya tersebut, yang dicubit hanya menatap naruto dengan pandangan berbinar

Naruto pun mengendong kyuma diatas kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan untuk makan pagi bersama.

*skip

"ohayo kaa-chan, tou-chan, menma-nii, naruko-chan" sapa naruto kepada orang tuanya serta member sapaan kepada kakak dan sudara kembarnya

"ohayo mo naruto/naru/nee –chan" balas mereka dengan kompaknya

"Kyaaaa…. Ohayo kurama-chan kau terlihat imut sekali dengan wajah tidurmu itu" pekik naruko ketika melihat kurama yang berada di atas kepala naruto

"ZZzzzzzZzzz" dan hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran kecil dari kurama yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali kealam mimpi

"Mana ramenku kaa-chan.., jangan bilang tidak ada…, hiks, hiks.. sungguh kejam kau kaa-chan padahal aku sudah menanti akan kelezatan dari makanan para dewa yang dibuat olehmu" Tanya naruto dan diakhiri dengan aura depresi serta air mata bombai dari naruto

Sedangkan keluarganya yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah aneh serta sweetdrop besar dibelakan kepala mereka masing-masing

"sudahlah naru ramen-nya ada kok" kata sang kepala keluarga .aka minato menenangkan anak gadisnya tersebut

"eh.., benarkah.., yipiiie ramen-kun aku dating" pekik naruto kegirangan akan ucapan ayahnya tersebut, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah absurd dari anggota keluarganya tersebut.

Yah bisa dibilang naruto adalah anggota keluarga mereka yang paling polos dan lugu, sedangkan naruko memiliki sifat yang lumayan dewasa ketimbang naruto, jadi sebisa mungkin mereka mengajari dan mengawasi perkembangan dari naruto, hingga bisa dibilang protective kepada naruto, apalagi menma yang secara status ia adalah kakak tertua dari naruto jadi dial ah yang paling mengawasi kedua adik perempuannya tersebut, sehingga ketika ada anak laki-laki yang berani mendekati naruto atau naruko, menma lah yang terlebih dahulu bergerak, bahkan jika diperlukan menma tidak akan segan-segan untuk menhajar mereka yang berani mencoba mendekati kedua adik perempuannya , dehingga dia pun dijuluki siscon oleh teman-temannya karena keprotective-annya kepada kedua adiknya, sedangkan untuk duo kembar yang secara kasat mata terlihat tak ada bedanya sedikit pun sehingga orang mengira mereka sedang melihat orang sedang berkaca di depan cermin, hanya menhela nafas ketika melihat sifat kakak mereka yang absurd tersebut

Kembali lagi ke meja makan

"sudahlah naru-chan ayo kita makan keburu dingin ramennya" ujar menma menginstrupsi naruto supaya makan

"ha'i memna-nii" balas naruto dengan semangat

Mereka pun mulai sarapan pagi dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali sebagai tanda menghormati makanan yang mereka makan

*skip

Setelah makan pun mereka bersiap-siap akan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing

Untuk naruto, naruko, dan menma sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke akademi magic untuk pendaftaran sebagai murid baru di akademi ditemani sang ayah yang juga akan pergi ke akademi magic tersebut untuk mengajar disana

" ayo minna kita berangkat kekota utuk mendaftarkan kalian ke akademi magic, nah koi kami tinggal sebentar ya?" ujar minato kepada anak-anaknya serta pamit kepada istrinya yang akan tinggal sendiri dirumah

"ha'i tou-chan" balas serempak menma, naruto, naruko

"hah~ baiklah nanti aku akan minta mikoto kemari menemaniku disini..., hati-hati dijalan ya"

ucap kushina sedikit tak rela jika anak-anaknya serta suaminya pergi

ya bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ibu pasti akan merindukan putra dan putrinya disana jika telah masuk di akademi magic tersebut

"tenang saja koi kami akan baik-baik saja dijalan benar bukan minna" ujar minato menenangkan istrinya itu

"benar kaa-chan tak perlu khawatir kepada kami, kami kan sudah diajarkan sama tou-chan tentang sihir kami, jadi kami bisa menjaga diri kami dengan baik" ucap menma dan diikuti anggukan adik-adiknya

"ya baiklah kalau begitu" ucap kushina yang sedikit lebih tenang

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang...,, jaa ne koi itekimasu" pamit minato

"itekimasu kaa-chan" pamit menma,naruto,naruko serempak

"hm.., ittarashi"

mereka pun berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan oleh pengawalnya tadi, yah mereka memiliki kereta kuda tersebut karena keluarka namikaze adalah termasuk jajaran bangsawan barat, namun keluarga namikaze lebih memilih tinggal didesa karena suasana yang damai dan sekaligus menjadikan hutan di desa sebagai tempat latihan untuk melatih sihir.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi sang kusir pun memacu kuda tersebut meninggalkan kushina seorang diri. Sedangkan kushina terlihat melambaikan tangan kepada keluarganya

*skip

sesampainya di kota mereke pun turun di sebuah toko dekat pusat kota, terlihat naruto dan naruko turun dengan wajah berbinar karna baru pertama kalinya kekota, namun lain halnya dengan menma dia masih terus mengawasi serta melihat kedua adiknya agar tidak jauh-jauh dari dirinya serta ayahnya, namun sesekali dia melihat sekelilingnya dia bisa melihat para warga disini melihat mereke dengan pandangan berbinar, kagum, serta lapar. Terlebih tatapan lapar tersebut ditunjukan oleh para laki-laki kepada kedua adik perempuannya, menma yang melihat tersebut hanya mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah adik-adiknya lalu menarik mereka untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ayah mereka.

"hmm..., jadi ini kota pusat ya tou-chan?" tanya menma

"yaa.., begitulah kenapa memang menma" jawab sekaligus bertanya kepada menma yang terlihat menahan amarahnya

"tidak apa-apa.., hanya saja disini banyak anjing-anjing lapar yang tak bermoral" balas menma sambil melirik kearah kumpulan laki-laki yang menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan lapar, siapa pun pasti akan begitu ketika melihat adik-adiknya karena pasalnya naruto dan naruko itu sangat imut serta manis yang melibihi kadar gula pada sebotol madu.

Minato yang melihat menma melirik kearah lain pun mengikuti arah lirikan menma.

"oooh..., tou-san mengerti mengapa kamu berkata seperti itu" paham minato, sebenarnya minato sama seperti menma namun ia tidak memperlihatkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan seperti menma.

"baiklah sekarang kita akan menuju akademi magic dikota ini..., ayo ikuti tou-san" ajak minato kepa anak-anakanya

"ha'i tou-chan" jawab serempak menma, naruto, dan naruko

merekapun berjalan dengan santainya menuju akademi, yang sesekali diiringi teriakan para perempuan yang melihat kearah mereka terutama minato dan menma.

*skip

mereka berjalan melalui jalan besar dan terlhat didepan mata mereka sebuah bengunan besar tingkat 4 seperti kastil mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang besar dengan ukiran yang indah serta pahatan kepala singa di gerbang tersebut, dan diatas gerbag tersebut terpajang nama akademi tersebut

wajah naruto dan naruko terlihat berbinar dan mereka bergumam secara bersamaan yang menyebabkan kedua orang penjaga yang menjaga gerbang tersebut sweetdrop

"sugoii ne! Gerbangnya saja kelihatan keren apalagi didalamnya" gumam mereka berdua secara bersamaan entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa secara bersamaan mengucapkan hal yang sama, dan dengan nada yang sama secara bersamaan

'mereka kompak sekali dalam' batin salah satu penjaga gerbang yang ada

" nah mari kita masuk kedalam untuk mendaftar" ajak sang ayah

"ha'i tou-chan" jawab mereka serempak

mereka pun masuk kedalam akademi melewati kedua penjaga tadi yang sebelumnya mengiterogasi ayah mereka, menuju keruang kepala akademi tersebut

*skip

setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala akademi, minato pun segera mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" jawab orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut

mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, setelah masuk terlihat didepan mereka terdapat 2 orang, yang satu kelihatan sudah tua dengan janggut panjang segitiga yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya yaitu putih, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat masih muda dengan rambut dikucir nanas serta bekas luka melintang di bagian hidung yang mencapai bagian bawah mata kiri dan kanan

"ah.., ternyata kau minato.., bagaimana kabarmu didesa itu?" tanya orang tua tadi kepada minato

"hm.., kabarku baik-baik saja hiruzen-sama.., bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" jawab serta tanya balik minato

" hmm kabarku baik-baik saja minato"jawab hiruzen, lalu matanya teralihkan kepada tiga anak berumuran 13 tahun yang berada di di samping minato

"mereka anak-anakmu minato?..., waaah ternyata aku memiliki cucu yang imut-imut dan tampan ya" tanya hiruzen kepada minato

"hehehe... ya begitulah hiruzen-sama mereka anak-anakku sekakigus cucu-cucumu, bagaimana mereka cantik-cantik seperti ibunya dan tampan seperti ayahnya kan?" jelas minato yang sekaligus membanggakan ketiga anaknya

sedangkan yang disebut-sebut hanya tersipu malu karena dipuji-puji, hiruzen pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ketiga anak tersebut

" kau benar minato, mereka terlihat cantik dan tampan..., eumm siapa nama kalian nak?" tanya hiruzen

" namaku namikaze menma yoroshiku..,"

"kalau aku namikaze naruto yoroshiki...,"

"aku namikaze naruko yoroshiku...,"

jawab mereka bertiga

"hmmm.., menma-kun, naruto-chan, dan naruko-chan kah? Nama kalian unik-unik semua, baiklah perkenalkan nama jiji adalah hiruzen sarutobi aku adalah kepala akademi di akademi ini sekaligus aku adalah ayah baptis dari ayah kalian" kata hiruzen kepada cucu-cucunya

hiks, hiks, hiks

hiruzen yang melihat duo naru itu menangis merasa kebingungan,ia pun berjongkok di depan duo naru dan mengusap kepala mereka berdua dengan lembut

" hey naruto-chan, naruko-chan kenapa menangis" kata hiruzen

GREP GREP

seketika duo naru itu memeluk hiruzen dan menangis dipelukan hiruzen, sedangkan hiruzen tentu saja kaget karena mendapat pelukan daru dua cucunya itu, namun ia langsung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kedua cucunya itu

"sudah jangan menangis" ucap hiruzen dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung duo naru tersebut

" hiks.., hiks.., aku hanya tidak menyangka masih memiliki jiji disini soalnya tou-chan dan kaa-chan tdak pernah menceritakan tentang jiji" ucap duo naru itu secara bersamaan

hiruzen hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan kedua cucunya tersebut

'mereka..., mereka kompak sekali apa mereka satu jiwa?'batin hiruzen

"ah.., sebenarnya jiji saja yang terlalu sibuk disini karena tugas jiji jadi jiji tidak bisa menjenguk kalian didesa serta bermain disana" kata hiruzen yang telah kembali dari sweetdrop-nya

"tapi seharusnya tou-chan dan kaa-chan menceritakan tentang jiji kepada kami" ucap menma

"sebenarnya tou-san ingin tapi lebih baik jika kalian langsung bertemu dengan jiji kalian seperti sekarang ini" kata minato

"ah.., menma-kun kau tidak mau memeluk jijimu ini" kata hiruzen

GREP

seketika menma pun memeluk hiruzen juga, mereka bertiga pun berpelukan lumayan lama, setelah puas mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka

"nah-nah sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti imutnya ilang loh" goda hiruzen

"mou~ jiji jangan menggodaku seperti itu" ucap naruto dan dibarengi anggukan naruko

"hahaha... baik-baik nah sekarang mari kita urus keperluan kalian selama 5 tahun disini" kata hiruzen

"eh! Jiji sudah tau keperluan kami datang kesini?" kata menma

"pasti.., jiji sudah tau kalian akan masuk ke akademi ini kan? Lagian jiji yakin kalian akan betah disini " ujar hiruzen

"oooh.., souka kalau begitu ya sudah..,"ucap menma

"nah hiruzen-sama kalau begitu aku secara resmi mengundurkan diri sebagai guru disini, karena aku tidak tega meninggalkan istriku sendirian dirumah..,? Kata minato

"eh! Kenapa begitu tou-chan ingin mengundurkan diri trus kami disini dengan siapa?"kata naruko sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menatap minato

"tentu saja dengan jiji kalian, jadi kalian bisa bermain dengan jiji kalian selama kalian sekolah di akademi ini" kata minato

"oooh.., souka kalau begitu baiklah, tapi tou-chan sering berkunjung kan?" tanya naruko kembali

"tentu sayang tou-san tidak mungkin melepaskan kalian begitu saja" ujar minato sambil mengelus kepala ketiga anaknya

"nah sekarang saatnya mengucapkan ini..." gantung hiruzen

" SELAMAT DATANG DI 'THE MAGIC ACADEMY VIENAS' MINNA-TACHI"

..:::TBC:::..


End file.
